Pay Back is a Bitch
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: What the hell. Sesshomaru watching kagome bathe, Kagome calling Sesshomaru anata. Someone has messed something up, and Why the HELL IS SESSHOMARU CALLING KAGOME KOI! Why is there a mini sesshy! WHO IS TOUGA! Inunotaisho is laughing his ass off. Sesskag! (romance if you look for it! and anata and koi are for people dating or are spouses...just so you know...)
1. Pay Back is a Bitch

**Pay Back is a Bitch**

**The Jaded Leopard**

**Yes everyone I am back, with a maybe one shot, not sure if making another chapter. If you don't know I have written about 4 stories for Fairy Tale, and started on a (not this story) An Inuyasha. Now….. ON WITH THE PRODUCTION!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Director Leo (me writing Jaded Leopard over and over gets boring): Sesshy!**

**Sesshomaru: This one's name is Sesshomaru-sama.**

**Director Leo: Sesshy…..be a good puppy and be silent, ne?**

**Sesshomaru: Onna…. You have a death wish.**

**Director Leo: SESSHY, WANT ME TO BRUSH YOUR HAIR?**

**Sesshomaru: Onna….hn…**

* * *

It started all with a stupid joke. A REALLY~, stupid joke. It was right after Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, joined the Inu- Tachi. Kagome was washing the grime of the day off of her sticky skin, with Rin and Sango…..and one protective inuyokai. Kagome once again looked to a blushing Sango, who was sinking further into the water to get away from the molten golden eyes, that were half closed.

The person, who owned those beautiful eyes, was watching them bathe…. Shamelessly. Kagome was used to it, and knew he wouldn't care seeing _a human_ female body, and also she knew he had hundreds of years to, most likely, get very acquainted to them. Kagome even asked one time why the hell was he watching her, knowing if she could, she would be 'sitting' him into next week.

He said and quote, _"This Sesshomaru does not care. Pack safety is more important."_

It was so sweet….in a Sesshomaru way.

Kagome was now not affected by those icy hard, and watching eyes as she bathed, so was Rin, most likely because she sees him as a role model not as a really hot male_. Yep I have gotten over the denial, Sesshy is hot…..Kami he would kill me if I said that out loud….most likely torture first….hehe, wonder what he would do with a chainsaw…._

Sighing Kagome leaned out of the pool so only her hips down were in the water, to hold a towel up for Sango. Poor Sango, washing without knowing what Kagome knew, and knowing that this was the only sure fire way that Sesshomaru wouldn't see anything. Yokai could see really far….. Rin who was holding the other side of the towel giggled at Sango's agitation.

Rin, who was already, dressed form Kagome earlier. Kagome had to have Sesshomaru command a Rin to hold still as she, Kagome, once again leaned out of the water of the hot spring to dress her. The girl-child was so sweet, but couldn't sit still unless Sesshomaru looked at her, commanding her to stop. _Should probable stay away with sweets with that one….Sesshomaru too. Don't want to see him hyper to kill….._

After Sango was finished dressing, she turned watery eyes to Kagome, and started to whisper, "How do you do it Kagome- chan?"

Kagome leaning forwarded a little bit more letting the water fall dangerously lower, "Sango-chan I take a bath every time we stop to make camp, even without you or Rin. I got used to it, and I think it's a comfort. It keeps yokai and lechers *cough* monk *cough* away." Kagome whispered back.

"But it was like he was watching EVERYTHING we did! Isn't it weird, a strange man, yokai, GAH, male, watching you bathe?!"

"…..Sango-chan he can hear you even if you whisper….." Kagome said in her normal voice turning to a carefully watching Sesshomaru. Sango turned pale and started to stutter an incoherent word, as Kagome gave a little wave with her fingers.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango yelled seeing Kagome waving to him, and ran off mumbling something about 'hentais' and 'yokai', not in that order. Rin not needing Sesshomaru's permission after so many times of going through the routine followed Sango.

Kagome sighed and went over to Sesshomaru and settled back into the water. "You could not answer her question."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up from applying oils to her skin, which she grabbed on the way over. She got them in stock from a little store not too far from the Sunset Shrine. It was the only oil that Sesshomaru could stand, and him being the only full adult yokai with the Inu-Tachi, his nose was the only one Kagome had to worry about. Later she asked why it was the only one that he didn't wrinkle hi nose for was.

_Sesshomaru looked down at her as he handed her the oil bottles she asked for, "It smells just like you, and your smell doesn't smell bad like my baka half-brother." Kagome looked down at the bottle, the labels said 'Vanilla' and 'Fresh Applies'. Huh._

"The taijiyas last question."

"What was I suppose to say to her? I don't even know the answer."

"…."

Kagome turned to look at him and saw he wasn't even looking at her at all, just the forest's dark depths. Kagome narrowed her blue eyes and looked into his golden ones, causing him to look at her fully. "I know that look. That's the look you get when you want to ask something. Here rub my back." Kagome says as she hands the oil bottle to him and takes the other one and starts to rub the other oil into her skin all over again.

Silence was all that greeted Kagome, until she heard grinding. That was Sesshomaru grinding his teeth. He may not show it on his face, but sometimes allow like this, Kagome can see, or hear, little details that mean she was getting on his nerves. It was fun, a little pay back. Now she doesn't even blush when he walks in on her bath, weird thing though, if it were Miroku, or Inuyasha, she would have killed them. _All well nothing I can do about it…Sesshy no Baka…. _

"Sesshomaru, start rubbing!" Kagome scowled as she looked over her shoulder. His face was as neutral as ever but Kagome can hear the cracking of the bottle in his hand.

"See here, onna, this Sesshomaru is not a hand maid-"

"Like I was saying!", Kagome interrupted him, making him squint his eyes with a silent hateful glare, and the bottle to rack and spill the oil on his hand."You are probable wondering why I couldn't answer Sango-chan's question! Rub!" Kagome says ignoring his growls as she hands him a new bottle of the same oil, this is the reason she buy in stock, happens every time she makes him rub her back. Probably won't need it, with all the oil on his hand…

"The reason being….hurry Sesshomaru or we'll be here all day!..." Sesshomaru comes closer and starts to rub the oil on his hand, growling low in his throat. That should scare her, and it did ….. the first ten times, Kagome just has gotten used to it. She just doesn't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing, she gave up thinking about it before Sesshomaru re-grew his arm.

"I was saying…What the hell was I saying?" Kagome asked leaning into his hand. Sesshomaru was a Kami. She decided this a long time ago. When she first got him to rub the oils into her skin it was bless, now it was just heaven. She told no one about it either. If she told Rin might ask, or Miroku, and Kagome didn't want to share. Every time she babbled to fill in the silence, she would forget her train of thought. It was sad really. Inuyasha tried give her a shoulder message before Sesshomaru came to the group and compared to Sesshomaru's back rubs, she would personally escort him to hell if it meant she could still have oils rubbed into her back by Sesshomaru. _Kidding…..just kidding….oh ever loving Kami right there…..no, not kidding….not kidding…._

"The explaination."

"Oh righ….," Kagome sighed as he rubbed a little harder, "The reason I don't know most likely…. is because I trust you…. If you really think about it, because we aren't lovers….. or anything, it is weird, but, I don't know! Your one of the only people I actually will trust my live with….harder, yeah right there, switch oils…. So I don't actually know if it is weird… A male watching a girl bathe is REALLY weird, but…. what do you say if that male happens to be the male you trust with your life…..See….no….answer….."Kagome finished and felt him stop rubbing her back, "HEY~, you stopped!"

"This one is finished." He says ,whipping off the oils on his hand out on her towel on the ground.

Kagome just grumbles under her breath as she dunks under the water washing the extra off, and give him the other bottle and pointed to her hair.

"No."

"PLEASE, SESSHOMARU! I won't ask again! Please!"

Sesshomaru just stars at her. Stars some more, add an extra glare, and Kagome staring back with a little pout. Finally after ten minutes, Sesshomaru finally gives in, by picking the bottle up again once more.

Kagome turns around, and leans backward, lays her neck slowly onto his leg, waiting him to push her away, or to give her the touch-this-Sesshomaru's-person-and-die glare. Nothing changed as she waited before she laid her neck on to his leg. Sesshomaru just glares daggers at her. Kagome sighs as he starts to message her head. "You know, Sesshomaru. You truly are the best…." Kadgome sighs out. If he keeps this up she'll 'sigh out' of air, and turn into a blob on the floor.

"Hn."

"What does 'hn' even mean?"

"….."

"I bet you don't even know-ow!" Kagome winched as his hands went tight in her hair and loosen once more, rubbing the pain away.

Silence on more, with the occasional purr from Kagome.

* * *

She was the most irritating onna alive. She asks questions like Sesshomaru would answer. She was truly annoying, but he let her get away with almost anything. Like now, here sitting her head on _his leg_. _A human_ was touching his person. He was touching a _human's_ person! A _female_ human. He would never, before join the rag tag group, run his hand through anyone's hair, but his own slivery hair. He has even did everything in his power to make her stop with the pouting, with glares and the deadly aura, but to no avail, she still protested. He has to wonder where all the fear she felt went, after the first 3 times. Yes he counted.

**Her hair though was exceptional. **The beast in Sesshomaru spoke.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, because he had to agree. He black hair was very beautiful. He had never seen anything like it. It was so black that it shines blue, even now in the darkness of the night, it shines a midnight blue in the moonlight. But the only thing that shines brighter is her cerulean eyes. They were the most amazing blue, and…odd. Not one human has blue; even yokai's eyes that are blue aren't blue like hers it's like her own shade, like her scent.

She was just the most unearthly puzzle he has ever seen.

Maybe that is way he _lets_ her get her way with everything. Making Sesshomaru rub her back, rubbing even after all the oil has gone from the top of her skin and have sunken into her deeper layers of sink. Maybe that is the reason he is messaging her hair even after her hair is coated already with the mixture of the two oils.

It must be it.

"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru flinched at the loud voice, from non other then the reason here. Inu Daiyokai ears are very sensitive…..and SHE KNEW THAT. He really should kill her, he just didn't know why he hasn't. Must be because she was pack….hn.

"Hn" Sesshomaru, looked down and locking eyes with her. She has no idea what she did to people. He 'trust speech' earlier, for example. He would never say it out loud but he liked it very much. It gave him an inner pleasure of sorts. He couldn't explain it, but it sparked something warm in his gut, and THAT never has happened before. Not even with his Rin.

"I said let's play a prank."

"…This Sesshomaru does not 'prank'."

"Oh come on! Please."

"No. This one is finished." Sesshomaru pushed off his lap and helped her so her hai was in the water but she was still able to hear and see him.

"Seriously though how funny would it be to see Inuyasha's face after you call me koi!"

Seeshomaru tightened the hand in her hair, and was very relieved when she seemed not to notice. Continuing like he never heard anything, running his hands though the silk like strands until there was no knots left.

"A fight may break out~. You could beat Inuyasha into a slightly blood plulp~!"

Seeshomaru helped her up and looked her over. He was still male, and since he has schooled his features so much it didn't show. He was most relieved if the miko, Kagome, has't found out…..she couldn't do anything, but not talk to him. That made him a little sad, he liked her babbling…which, made him question his sanity. Very must so.

The thing that got him was how she was willing to have his baka half-breed half-brother beaten to a 'plup' as she says. She must have found out about the baka's conversation with the monk.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm serious! We need Kikyou's miko reiki! Without it who knows would happen!" Inuyasha yelled stomping back and forth like a pacing …dog._

"_Inuyasha, calm down." Miroku sighed following Inuyasha's movements, "You can't, what would Kagome think?"_

"_I don't care! We need an actually strong miko to Naraku, and KA-GO-ME isn't as strong as KIK-YOU."_

"_Is that so? I have never noticed…..well like I said, it's not the problem with having two, it's keeping them from knowing about each other….."_

"_Yeah I don't remember that…"_

"…_..You had that bruise for a week….."_

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and really wanted to roll his eyes at the time, but of course he didn't (very close though….very very close…..). The only actual reason he heard this was because he was a Daiyokai. An Inu Daiyokai to be exact, and that means he had the most sensitive nose and hearing in the group.

He never told the miko about the dead miko was because he saw her eyes open that night. Inuyasha though the girl closes to him was asleep. He was a true baka. Now the miko never sleep as near as before. He was wondering what she would do with the information in her kimono folds (note: means pockets).

He now knew.

The question was would he go through it. Of course he would love to release some much built up tension….

"I will do this 'prank'…..Kagome-koi, if you tell me what a 'prank'."

"Prank is the bigger word for playing a joke on someone… Hand me my obi, Sesshomaru-anata."

Sesshomaru picked the cloth up and handed it to her, and stopped half way. "Anata?"

"You didn't think I was just going to let you call me koi, and not call you anata, did you?"

"…."  
"The joke wouldn't work otherwise Sesshomaru, and we have to go all out…"

Sesshomaru really wanted to kill her. Badly…lots of tension…very much. Looking back up he see she is dressed in the kimono he got her. He remembers buying it for her so she wouldn't look like a whore. He said he wasn't going to travel with a whore. She changed that day.

He even got her more, because he noticed she doesn't like to wear the same cloths for a long period of time. Today she was wearing his favorite one. Its base color was white, and had silver cherry blossom petals sewn into the bottom of the sleeves that went past her fingers, and at the bottom of her kimono, and collected at the very edge. Her haneri was a dark pink-red, and obi was darker pink-red. Then with the petals were full cherry blossoms that varied from a dark pink to red, some fading to silver showing where the petals were coming from.

He liked red and white.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said nodding in approval. He liked her in that one the best, and like the rest of her kimonos her zoris never showed.

"Let's go Sesshomaru-anata." Then she giggled. Made he just would maim….

* * *

Once they were back, Inuyasha like always started to yell at Kagome to start to make dinner and asking like a pesky kid where was she. Shippo, who was now sitting on her lap and her sitting on her sleeping bag, wasn't this pesky even when he was hungry.

"No."

"WHAT!? YOU WRENCH COOK ME SOME RAMEN!"

"Sit boy."

**(BOOM)**

"…..YOU ***BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPBLEEP BLEEP*** WRENCH!"

"Inuyasha! CHILDREN are here!"

"Kagome-sama is right Inuyasha." Miroku said slurping his ramen.

"Where did you get that?!" Inuyasha yelled pulling himself from as Inuyasha sized crater.

"Sango-sama made it earlier. Shippou here." Miroku answered. Shippo then jumped from Kagome's lap and ran to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome sighed Inuyasha was a real true bred baka. Wait…..he was just an he was a true bred Sesshomaru would be an idiot too. He wasn't…from what she could tell…

"Wait…..why is it so quite?" Kagome asked and looked around. They were all staring at her. Shippo who was eating had noodles flowing in the wind, with bug eyes about to fly out of his head. Sango had fainted, and Miroku was holding he up with a hand missing, and a worried Kirara on his head. Miroku's face was the weird one though. He had the biggest smile and he had steam coming from her ears. Inuyasha was still as a statue and his face was filled with rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing is wrong Kagome-koi." Sesshomaru said…from behind her. Kagome turned to look at him and ran into his chest.

"KOI! SESSHOMARU GET AWAY FROM MY WRENCH!"

Huh? Kagome looked up and down and see she was on…..Sesshomaru's lap. "Uh ….Sesshomaru-anata, why am I on your lap?"

Sesshomaru looked down, leaning in very close, and whispered into her ear," Going all out, as you say, Kagome-koi."

"Haha…ha…"

Then he slowly sat her down and drew his sword out of it's sheath, and stopped an attack from Inuyasha, and Kagome saw a gleam in his eyes. Poor Inuyasha…

"Thank Kami, I was scared that he wouldn't be rash…..pay backs a bitch~" Kagome covered her face with her sleeve, hiding her smile as Inuyasha was once again being defeated by Sesshomaru.

"GO SESSHOMARU-ANATA!"

* * *

**Director Leo: Hmmmmm… not funny as I wanted…..**

**Sesshomaru : Damn you.**

**Director Leo: Yeah yeah. Review, I need to know if I should make another chapter or not, otherwise this will stay as a one shot peeps.**

**Sesshomaru : Hn.**

**Director Leo: Yes as he says! REVIEW AND TELL ME I CAN'T MAKE BIG DECISION LIKE THIS!**

**Sesshomaru :…**


	2. Sweetheart

**WARNING!**

**This chapter maybe be one of the more serious chapters!**

**Meaning little to no humor, I am sorry, but it is a set up for funnier chapters.**

**Again I'm sorry for the serious mode.**

**Director Leo: Not a one shot now!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn**

**Director Leo: I know! I like my idea too!**

**Sesshomaru: That was not what was meant.**

**Director Leo: What did you mean?**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Director What the hell doe that mean!?**

* * *

"Anata? Something wrong?" Kagome asked from between his legs reading one of her school text books as Sesshomaru read a scroll he received from Jaken. A Jaken, who fainted at the sight of Kagome between his Lord's legs.

Kagome was used to it. She and Sesshomaru have been keeping up their little prank for a week. It was Sesshomaru's idea. After he was finished beating Inuyasha, he sat her in his lap again with a small satisfied sign that was barely audible. The next day he called her koi again in the morning, and Inuyasha went after him again. Later that day he explained saying that it was an excellent stress reliever. Since Kagome was still mad at Inuyasha she said okay to his proposal.

Now a week later, Inuyasha doesn't attack like a mad , but there is at least one fight a day, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure. The thing was to keep everyone to believe the really were 'koi and anata' they had to do little things like sitting like they were now.

From what Kagome could tell she didn't think he minded as long as he gets his 'battle practice' as he likes to call it. She didn't mind it either, because at times like this she can actually study for upcoming tests, so she can actually pass her second year of high school. The one person that was who was bouncing up and down was Rin, but Kagome thinks it's more of seeing her and Sesshomaru looking so comfortable together. Kagome was absolutely sure Rin and Shippo have no idea what koi and anata means.

"My pup is sick."

Kagome choked on her tea she was sipping giving Sesshomaru time to answer. He was playing ANATA WHEN HE IS MARRIED?!

Sesshomaru patted her back until she could breathe again, and then she yelled,"OH MY GOD YOU'R MARRIED AND HAVE A KID?"

"Miko."

"Oh my god! What will your wife say!?"

"Miko."

"I can't believe this! If I knew I would never have pulled you in to-"

Sesshomaru's hand covered Kagome's mouth with his hand. She didn't seem to notice. She kept yelling into his hand apologize and how they should stop so when something wet touched her earlobe she froze.

Turning her eyes she saw Sesshomaru looking into her eyes, his mouth covering the bottom half of her ear. He pulled on her stud ear-ring and let go of her ear.

WHAT THE EVERY LOVING HELL!?

"Now that this Sesshomaru has your attention, this Sesshomaru needs to explain." He started, not removing his hand from her mouth in case she started again. "This one is not married, or mated." He finished and removed his hand. Then he leaned back into the tree trunk to finish reading the scroll.

He thought he explained it perfectly, Kagome did not. "Wait one minute! If you're not married, or whatever the hell mated is, then how in the world did you have a baby!"

"Pup."

"HUH!?"

"This Sesshomaru has a pup, not a babe."

"I don't care what you call it!How do you have it!?"

"Not an it. A he." Sesshomaru corrected, every time she said 'it' his gut twisted, he wanted her to approve of his son, and he had no idea why.

Kagome stared at him and she was this far away from purifying him, if she knew how. "SESSHOMARU!"

He sat down his scroll finished and started off into the meadow that Shippo, Rin, AhUn, and Jaken played. Well Jaken was more being tortured than playing….

"Males do not need to be mated to have pups."

"Go on." Kagome growled hating how he seemed to think these short sentences explained everything. She mentally sighed and settled back down from turning around to yell at him. Her back settled into his un-armored chest.

"This Sesshomaru did not want to mate. No female could ever stand next to this one as his equal at the time."

"So what happened?" This was getting good, next to Sesshomaru wanting Tessaiga (figured out he doesn't care anymore. WHO KNEW!), and caring about a little orphan girl (she understands after all she took in Shippo), she knew almost nothing about him.

Well besides liking hoji tea more than oolong tea, and above all else he adores gyokuro tea. A really expensive, and is the highest quality tea in Japan. To be fair it was her favorite too. So she only serves herself and Sesshomaru gyokuro tea and the others sen or oolong tea. Oh and he hates ramen! So when he does eat, Kagome has Shippo and Rin go fishing. He loves how she doesn't cook the fish (Kagome thinks Sesshomaru didn't know humans can eat raw meat, like sushi...)

"Haha-ue wanted me to have an heir, so she bought the daughter of a highly esteemed lord. She had this one's son and this Sesshomaru sold her back to her father after this one's pup could survive without her."

"Anata….you took a babe away from his mother? I…. that's just horrible and wrong."

"This Sesshomaru had to. This Inu bitch wasn't what Haha-ue wanted. By the time she figured it out, she was already pupped." Sesshomaru explained, and the unsettling thing was…. He seemed to hate his child's mother… Of course the only way she knew this was because his eyes slightly narrowed and turned to back to his normal half lidded eyes. To anyone else it might have thought nothing of it, but Kagome only seen him do that when talking about Naraku.

"Pupped?" Kagome asked about his speech trying to get her mind off of the un settling thought of _what would he do if he saw her again?_

"As you say, 'with child'."

"Oh…continue."

"Hn. She wasn't pure, and after hearing she wasn't going to be the Lady of the West she attempted to kill this one's pup. Several times while he was in the womb and 3 times before he turned one summer in human terms."

Kagome was watching Shippo when she heard that. She had tightened her hands on her book, and while she didn't notice, the Daiyoukai behind her did. She then turned to look at him, confused once again at his speech, "Pure?"

"…."

"What does it mean?"

"She was not a virgin, as Haha-ue had thought, as well as her father."

"…..Okay…..then what happened?" Kagome was seriously getting curious. This was the most he has ever talked to her, even with his curious disposition.

"This one wanted to kill her, but Haha-ue said my pup would not survive, and if he found out later in life this one killed her, he would never forgive this Sesshomaru."

"If that would have happened to me I would have killed the father of my baby without even thinking about it…..no one should ever harm children."

Kagome said looking out at the children as they stuffed a dead decaying squirrel down Jaken's throat. Jaken fainted. Poor guy…..that was just disgusting, the eye was hanging outside the socket; it was almost as disgusting as a mother trying to kill her child because of a grudge.

"Hn."

Kagome didn't know if that was a bad 'hn' of a good 'hn' this was one of those indescribable 'hns'.

"What is his name?"

"My pup is called Touga."

"I have heard that name before but I don't know where…."

"It was this one's chichi-ue's name before he gained the title Inu no Taisho."

So he named his first son, his heir after his father. That was interesting. Kagome wasn't sure if Sesshomaru hated his father, but now it just proves he loves him, but they had their differences.

"What's wrong with him?"

"This one's pup is coming here, so you can heal him."

"When did I agree with this?" Kagome asks going back to her book.

"When you asked his name."

"How in the world does that work!?" Kagome swiveled around to look him in the eye completely confused and flustered.

"Would you leave a child to suffer?"

"No, but I can't use my reiki yet!"

"This one does not need reiki, just a gentle hand. This Sesshomaru's healer passed away, and this one's pup needs a healer, like you and your future remedies."

"Oh…." Kagome said and turned back around to look up at the sky through the leaves. Then she saw something she never thought she would see. A AhUn look alike, but it had no feathery hair, just spikes and it was a cream color. It landed in the clearing next to AhUn and scared Shippo half to death. He had jumped so high out of his skin he landed on Rin's head, making her flower crown fall off, and making her giggle. Jaken wasn't so surprised, he just waddled his way over to AhUn 2 and grabbed the rope of his rains.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome up, and went over to the new dragon. Kagome, curiously followed when she heard a whine. Once she got close enough she noticed a slivery white hair matted to a small head. Kagome came closer, so she could stand next to Sesshomaru.

A boy no older than 3 summers old was laying on his stomach on the dragon. He was pale and clammy making his two magenta strips on his cheeks, and beautiful crescent moon on his forehead seem like someone had cut them with their sword. His eyes slowly opened to show his golden eyes to the world. They were glazed and were a little dimmed. The poor looked like a mini Sesshomaru. The only thing was his eyes were a little bigger than his fathers, like every child his age.

HE WAS ADORABLE.

Kagome made her own kind of whining sound and put her hand on his forehead. Sesshomaru hearing the little whine gave Kagome a weird look.

Kagome pulled her hand away and pushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes,"His fever is really high! You should have never have moved him! Damn it, Sesshomaru! You should have gotten him here eralier! Same to you Jaken!"

Sesshomaru wanted to sign first she said not to move him, and at the end of the rant she said he should have done so sooner. THIS ONNA IS CONFUSING. Sesshomaru watched Kagome move to the dragon, GoKo.

Kagome gentle picked up the boy half way, and he opened his eyes again then started to panic.

"CHICHI-UE!? WHERE IS CHICHI-UE!" Sesshomaru put his hand on his head causeing him to look at his father and calming down.

"Hn. This is Kagome, she will take care of you." Sesshomaru answered his sons un answered question, without even having to ask. Aftewr all he was the boy's father.

Touga then looked at the young woman that was holding him in a sitting position on AhUn 2. He sniffed a little. Being a Inu Daiyoukai he had a super sniffer even if he was young. This woman had his Chichi-ue's smell all over her.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm going to take you to camp and make you feel better is that okay?" Kagome spoke in a gentle voice her mother used when she was sick as a child, and picking up the boy fully and put him on her hip and started to move to camp, slowly. After all he was in a kimono.

Touga gave her a funny look before putting his nose to the junction of her shoulder and neck. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he looked back and said, "Do not worry it is natu….." Then looked at his son again, not finishing his sentence

Touga had sniffed again and laided his head down where he smelled and wrapped his arms around her neck and fell asleep again. "What?" Kagome asked again and looked back at the boy in her arms.

"Nothing. Rin, Kitsune." He called to the children that were pouting and looking at Kogome. Kagome looked to the children confused as they ran past her without a hello or a quick hug as the usually do. Strange.

Once they got back to camp Shippo and Rin ran to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and looked at the boy in my arms, and started to growl.

"WHAT THE HELL WRENCH!? Why da' ya have that bastard's kid with ya'!?"

"Inuyasha, quiet!"

"WELL!? BASTARD WHAT IS YA' BASTARD HERE!?"

"Sit boy."

BOOM.

Inuyasha started to curse everything that ever was, as Kagome sat down on her sleeping bag as Sesshomaru sat at the bass of the tree right behind her sleeping bag. Even with his leg bent it was still touching her bag.

"HENTAI!"

Kagome looked up to, Sango stood above Miroku with her boomrang held above Miroku.

"It was worth the pain."

Kagome shook her head and looked down to see Touga's eyes open and staring at Sango and the Monk. "They are weird."

Kagome smiled, "Yes they are." She started to re positioned the child so he had his legs on either side of her, and to her surpise he laid his head right on her chest. He signed like it was the most amazing pillow in the world. Kagome smiled as she went through her yello bag and pulled her first aid kit out.

"Kagome! I'm hungrey!"

"Rin too!"

Without looking up Kagome pulled a bottle up from the box and started to her the instructions as she answered Shippo and Rin, "Shippo you made Ramen before, and I taught you as well Rin.I 'm a little busy at the moment so can you please fix it yourself tonight?"

Kagome looked away to look at them to see Shippo and Rin glaring. Strange, they have never glared at me before, and Rin hasn't in her life! Confused Kagome looked at Sango.

"Kagome-chan way don't I make it. You help the poor boy."

Kagome smiled as she handed the package to Sango and said thank you, and looked quickly at to see Miroku had a knowing look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL AGAIN!? Kagome you are my alpha female! You can't fix the kid without my promistion!"

Kagome closed her eyes and pinched her nose as she looked at Sesshomaru, "Anata, please would you possible maim Inuyasha?"

"Pleasure."

"Not to bad though I want him to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Hn"

"HEY I'm RIGHT HERE! YOU CA_ GAHA!"

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru drove Inuyasha into the forest. Looking at the bottle for a moment, and then poor a bit of the purple liquid into the cap.

"Sweetheart,-" A gagging sound was made across the fire, but Kagome paid no mind, "Wake up, I need you to take this."

Touga looked at the cap then at Kagome's reassuring small smile. He sniffed it before pulling away. "No."

"Sweetheart…if you don't take it you won't get better."

"No."

"How about I give you a special treat when you get all better?"

"No."

"I could…..teach you how to read?"

"…No."

"I can get Sesshomaru to show you how to handle a sword?"

"….Give."

Kagome smiled, putting t to his lips before poring it into him mouth. He swallowed and started to gag. Kagome then opened a bottle of water and pored it into his mouth as well.

After a about a couple of minutes Seshomaru came back, in the same condition as he left, but Inuyasha came back with a buise on his face and he was cut up everywhere. She sighed. As least both of them were alive, but Inuyasha won't be very forgiving…

All well she was still pissed about him comparing her to Kikyou all the time and breaking her heart. He even still goes and meets her in the middle of the night. He would be leaving us unprotected at night when he went, well that was before Sesshomaru became pack.

"I'm tired." Touga said snuggling into her arms further, and looked at his father for a moment as he sat down then looked at her once more.

"'k, sweets."

"Why do you call me that. My name is Touga." The child looked up at Kagome as she started to pull th boys obi undone, leaving him only in hakamas.

"It's a pet name. It signifies you like someone, or love them." Kagome said as she sat him on her sleeping bag as she turned to Sesshomaru. "Help please?"

Sesshomaru was untying Kagome's obi when he asked another another question.

"Which am I?" The boy pushed his knotted bangs out of his face. Kagome's obi went slack and she turned so she was facing Sesshomaru. She pulled he arms out of the sleeves, so the kimono served as acurtain.

"KEH! Sesshomaru what the hell ya' doin'! Kagome stop him!"

Kagome looked over the curtain to see everyone was staring at her. She pulled her yukata on and stepped out from behind the curtain and took it from Sesshomaru, thanking him, "Changing way?"

"HE JUST SAW YA' NAKED!"

"Yep."

At that point Sango was blushing and looking anywhere but us living creatures, Miroku was grinning and had a hand missing, and Inuyasha pulled out his sword, growling. "Sit"

Inuyasha hit the ground hard and fell unconscious. "Hentai" was yelled followed by A slapping sound. Looking at the children curled by AhUn (AhUn 2 flew off after Touga was taken to camp), they had sour looks. She was going to have to talk to Sesshomaru about that.

"Kagome? Which?" The young woman looked down at the boy. The fire light making his hair glow. "Oh um you would be love, because you are too cute not to love!" Kagome smiled pulling Touga into a hug. The young Inu blushed something furious, and hug her back. Pulling back Kagome saw the blush and smiled wider before she loosened her yukata making it fall on one of her shoulders.

"What are you doing Miko?" Sesshomaru asked as she picked his pup up once again. She slid his pup into her yukata before tightening it up again and she slid into her bag. His pup froze a moment before the warmth got to him. He MELTED into her.

He was so confused. His pup never took to strangers. He never has been this comfortable. Then she says she loves his pup that gave him that warm feeling in his stomach. Then there was the others. Rin and Shippo. He could see the were jealous of his pup. He will need to do something. He wanted the best for his pup but Rin did noy look like Rin today, with that scowl. He will fix it, he just needs to find out how.

Sesshomaru looked over the group once more and saw something disturbing. Jaken was being Inuyasha's pillow, apparently it was a really good dream, because his baka half-brother was makeing out with the kappa. Apparently the kappa was enjoying it too. but how in the hell did Jaken get under Inuyasha in the first place?

Sesshomaru turned his head and gagged, sometimes he wished he didn't have sensitive hearing. the noises the make...shiver.

* * *

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not get stomach aches.**

**Driector Leo: It is a warm feeling not a stomach ache you baka!**

**Sesshomaru: What did you say?**

**Director Leo: *sweats* N-nothing.**

**Sesshomaru: hn.**

**Director Leo: You going to kill me?...Answer me!**

**Sesshomaru: Hn.**

**Director Leo: SERIOUSLY!? Yes or NO!? SESSHOMARU~!?**


End file.
